


A Proper Send Off

by Kiki923



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Missing panties, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki923/pseuds/Kiki923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is about to leave his girlfriend for several weeks of filming. It's nothing they haven't dealt with before, but this time she won't be able to visit him at all. So naturally they will need a proper send off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Send Off

I let out an exasperated sigh as I finally pulled into the driveway. It had been a long day at work. Too long. My boss had made me stay late despite repeated reminders that I was supposed to leave early today. But wouldn't you know it that the girl who was supposed to be covering the last part of my shift didn't show up and was even late to her own. She was just lucky I had somewhere else to be and couldn't waste time giving her a piece of my mind.

Honestly I didn't exactly love my job, but I could deal with that easily if it wasn't for her. And if it wasn't for the fact that we were short staffed as it was, I would be praying for her termination. I was actually praying for it a little at the moment anyway.

I had wanted to get home early to set up a surprise goodbye dinner for Tom. He was going to be off tomorrow morning for several weeks of filming. That may not seem like much when you think about it, but when you are actually living it it's like hell. So naturally I wanted a proper send off. And now that was ruined by my dumb ass, irresponsible, hopefully soon to be ex coworker!

Taking a deep breath to try and calm myself, I grabbed the last minute take out and got out of the car. As I went to open the front door I was surprised to find a note tapped to it.

_Darling,_

_I know work has stressed you out and this isn't how you wanted the night to go. Let's see if we can make that better shall we?_

_Tom_

I smiled at the note, trying to suppress a giggle. Trust Tom to do something like this when the night was supposed to be about him. I opened the door to find the lights inside dimmed and a trail of rose petals leading to the kitchen. Cliche, but effective. Walking along the rose petal path into the kitchen I found yet another note left on the counter.

_Hello again Darling,_

_Sorry about the rose petals. I know they're not your favorite, but you try finding enough orchid petals to cover a floor. I promise to make it up to you though. Do me a favor? Place the take out on the counter and follow the rest of the trail up the stairs. And no looking back._

_Tom_

My eyebrow quirks at the command to not look back. Exactly what was he planning? I placed the take out on the counter as requested. Of course he knew about that since I had to call and tell him that I would be late coming home. Not only was he completely understanding but he even apologized for my having to work late, as if it was his fault. That just made it even worse. And now this?

Sighing once more, I turned and walked to the stairs. As I began to walk up them, I cast a glance towards the kitchen and notice yet another note tapped to the wall.

_You naughty girl!_

_I said no looking back!_

_Tom_

I chuckled, continuing up the stairs. Really, how could he expect me not to look when he specifically told me not to? That was just a giant tease and he knew it.

The petals lead all the way into the bedroom and then into the master bath. But before I could go in there, there was a note on the bed.

_Strip._

_Ehehehe._

"Checky bastard," I mumbled. He even signed it with his laugh this time. "There better be a good reason why I'm getting naked right now."

After I slipped the last article of clothing off, I made for the bathroom hoping to find Tom inside. Sadly it was empty, save for a tub full of bubble bath water, the iPod Dock with Tom's iPod in place, and again another note.

_Press play and step into the bath love._

_Tom_

I did as requested and as I sunk into the delightfully still hot water I heard Tom's voice come through the speakers. Or rather Tom's voice with an air of Loki about it.

"Mmm, darling, you look ravishing." Tom's laugh filled the room before he started speaking again, this time as just himself. "I'm sure you would like nothing better than for me to join you now wouldn't you?" He paused as if he was actually in the room awaiting my answer.

"Umm, yeah," I replied, looking at the iPod.

"Unfortunately as ravishing as you are, that's not what I had planned," the recording continues. "Relax, we'll be together soon enough. But for right now you need to let the heat from the water ease you'd muscles. You're too tense from worrying about making everything perfect, when it's already perfect just being together. And we will be once you bath is over. Now close your eyes and when the music is over come back into the bedroom."

Well he had really left little other option since I had gone along this far. It was either stay and enjoy the bath or hunt in down in the house. And honestly the water was so nice and the music he had chosen so relaxing I couldn't help but give in further. So instead of fighting it, I put my head back against the edge of the tub and sank further into the water, letting the heat do it's job of freeing my body of the stress from the day.

The water was just beginning to cool as I was brought back to reality by the ending of the music and the sound of Tom's voice. At first my peaceful haze had me thinking he was finally in the room, but sadly he was only speaking through the iPod once more. "You didn't fall asleep on me did you darling? I've yet to see you and I'm looking forward to the rest of our night. Come out now. It's time to join me."

Needing no further incentive, I pulled myself up out of the tub. Thinking about it for a moment, I decided to wrap a towel around my body. It wasn't much of a barrier, but it was something. I couldn't very well give him the reward of me walking out there bare when he had made me wait so long.

Yet of course when I walked back into the bedroom, he was still no where in sight. So much for it being time to join him. Instead what waited for me was a simple purple spaghetti strap dress. The skirt of the dress was loose and flowy, though it only fell to my knees and still showed some leg. On top of that was a matching strapless bra and panty set, purple as well but a lighter shade with blue butterfly designs. And topping that off was another note.

_Darling,_

_Alright, so I haven't exactly joined you yet. But I couldn't exactly have you walking naked through the house now could I? You've just had a bath and would catch a chill. I promise after you dress this time I will be waiting for you down stairs. Hurry love, even my patience is beginning to wear thin._

_Tom_

"His patience is wearing thin?" I asked the empty room. "Well then, let's see what I can do about that." Grinning, I got dressed with what he had provided. A delightful idea crossed mind and I set up a quick surprise before leaving to join Tom.

I entered the candlelit dinning room and found the table set for two. The take out I had left on the kitchen counter had been warmed and plated for our evening meal. A chilled bottle of wine sat on the table along with the food, with two wine glasses waiting to be filled. Exactly how I wanted to set things up, minus the fact that I intended to cook the meal myself.

Two hands appeared on my shoulders and ghosted their way down my sides to my waist, pulling me back. "Hello love," Tom whispered in my ear before placing a kiss on my neck. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Completely," I replied, spinning around to face him. My arms came up around his neck to pull him down while his wrapped around my backside pulling me up. Our lips met for a proper hello and I smiled into the kiss as he ran one hand up and down my back. "Thank you for putting everything together," I said when I pulled away. "I'm sorry I had to work late. I wanted to make your last night here special."

"Silly woman." Tom brought his hand to cup my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "It's not all about me. I'll be the one leaving you for months. The night should be about you, not me."

"I disagree. You're the one leaving yes, but you're also the one who will be away from the comfort of home."

"A compromise then? We'll make the night about us," he offered me the deal at the same time as he offered his hand, leading me to my seat.

"Deal." In true gentlemanly fashion he pulled out my chair, helping me into my seat. Tom uncorked the bottle of wine, pouring first a glass for me and then himself before sitting down. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked down at the fine china plate and the take out that was on it.

"Find something amusing darling?" Tom asked, mirth of his own in his eyes.

"Well you have to admit that pizza is a bit out of place in an intimate red wine, fine china, candlelit dinner," I replied, lifting up a slice.

"Nonsense. This is a highly romantic Italian dinner. Cheers." Tom picked up his own slice of pizza and 'clinking' it with mine like a glass of wine, then took a bite. I took a bite of my own as I shook my head at his argument.

Between bites of pizza and sips of wine we talked about his impending trip for his next movie. He would be out of the country this time. We weren't exactly unused to this, it was part of his career after all. The difference this time was that it didn't look good for me being able to visit him at all. As it was the schedule at work almost completely messed with tonight. And it wasn't like he could brush off filming to visit me. So this time it would be a permanent 11 weeks apart.

"I wish there was a way you could work something out with your boss," Tom said. "It's not as if you haven't earned time off with all the extra hours you have been working."

"I know. But the reason I've been working all those hours is because we don't have anyone else to cover them. As it is I couldn't get the last few hours of my normal shift covered," I replied, frustrated at the direction this was going. "If I try to take off now I might not have a job to come back to."

"I fail to see the problem with not having this job to come back to, a job you are starting to hate more each day," he said carefully. He reached across the table top and took my hand in his, stroking his thumb across my knuckles. "Not having this job would free you up to look for something better. Something you can love. And while you are doing that, we would have more time to spend together. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Though I could tell by his expression he thought his offer was sweet and romantic, he had completely missed his mark. What's worse is that this wasn't the first time this topic had been brought up and he knew very well how I felt about it. "Tom don't," I said, taking my hand away.

"Don't what? Offer you a way out of a job you hate? Is there really anything wrong with that? You know I make more than enough to support the both of us."

"And you know that as much as I may dislike my job, I dislike the idea of being some sort if kept woman even more," I replied, my voice shaking a bit in frustration. "I'm one of the only women in my family to stand on her own and provide for themselves. I don't want that taken away from me."

Tom fell back against his chair with a sigh, running a hand through his hair and kicking himself for his well intentioned but ill-timed offer. "I'm sorry darling, I shouldn't have brought that up. I just..."

"Please don't," I repeated. "I don't want to ruin tonight by fighting." Taking a deep breathe I gathered up the dishes on the table. "I'll take care of these and be right back." As I loaded the dishes into the dishwashers I realized I was doing exactly what I said I didn't want to do. He hadn't intended anything wrong by his statement and I had walked away from him, all because of my stubborn pride.

As I closed the door to the dishwasher and prepared to go back into the other room, soft music floated it's way through the house. I followed the tune back to where I had left Tom alone and found him leaning against the hutch. As I approached him he pushed off of the hutch and held his hand out to me. I took it wordlessly and he pulled me to him, holding me close as he began to sway me across the room. "I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

I bit back a grin while he smiled. "No Tom, I'm sorry," I continued. "I let my stubborn ideals get the best of me. Forgive me?"

"Darling, your stubborn ideals are one of the many things I love about you," he replied, kissing my forehead. "I never meant to trample on them. I only wanted to offer you an option to make you happier. I promise, I won't bring it up again."

He sealed his promise with a kiss on my lips. As the music continued to play we danced about the room together in the still burning candlelight. Tom held me close or spin me about as the beat of each song inspired him to do. All the tension left us and we smiled and laughed as we enjoyed ourselves. We took turns stealing kisses on different parts of each other's body. His cheek, my hand. My forehead, his neck. His nose, my eyelids. Then our lips connected as he dipped me and my arms wrapped around his neck while he held me tight.

Suddenly I was lifted off the floor as Tom pulled me into the air. He carried me through the house, never breaking the contact of our lips on the journey. I smiled into the kiss as he brought me up the stairs. Once we reached the bedroom he lay me down upon the bed. I tried to pull him down on the bed with me only to have him break the kiss and pull away. I gazed at his shadowy figure in confusion as he turned his back to me. He moved to the lamp beside the bed and I heard the switch turn on, flooding the room with light.

Tom turned back around, unbuttoning and shedding his shirt as he did, before joining me on the bed. He crawled up beside me, half covering my body with his own. Looking into my eyes he spoke, "You have no idea just how much I miss you, how much I wish you were with me while I'm away. If all I am going to have is memories of us for the next few months, then I intended to further burn every inch of you into my memory tonight."

A delighted shiver ran through my body while he continued to gaze at me. Tom supported his weight on his right elbow while his arm extended to reach behind my head, cupping it in his hand and holding me in place. The long fingers of his left hand roamed my side above the fabric of my dress. I eagerly anticipated his next move and was not disappointed as he captured my lips with his own.

The emotion he had pouring into the simple touch found me pressing myself into him. He responded to my enthusiasm by nipping my lower lip. I gasped and as my mouth opened he seized the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside. He made a slow exploration, meeting up with my own tongue and encouraging it to battle with his.

When we broke apart for air he rested his forehead on mine, eyes closed for the moment. He began to pepper my face with kisses, leaving a trail down my jawline as he moved to my neck. His tongue flicked out to taste my pulse point before he pulled the skin between his teeth to suck. I inhaled sharply and bit back a moan. Tom kept sucking for a moment, then moved so his face was once again hovering above mine. "Don't hold back darling," he said. "I want to hear how I'm make you feel." He placed a gently kiss on my lips as he moved so that his arms were braced for support on either side of me. His lips left to trail my body, stopping at my exposed collarbone where he set to the task of leaving his mark.

Once he was satisfied with his work he moved back, straddling my waist as he sat above me. I could feel his arousal pressing into me through the barriers of the clothing we still wore. He was not ready to free it however, but he was ready to expose more of my body to his delicious assault. Hooking two fingers into each of the straps of my dress he tugged them over my shoulders. I moved up off the bed to give him free reign to pull the top of the dress down my torso. While he worked on partially removing my clothes I kissed every inch of his chest I could reach.

When the dress was pooled around my waist he laid me back down. Tom stayed seated, admiring the view beneath him. I took the time to admire him as well, both visually and tactilely. My hands moved up his arms, stopping at his biceps to give a light squeeze before gliding up his shoulders. My fingers slid along his collarbones and then danced their way down his chest. I traced the contours of his stomach with a grin as I made my way to the waistband of his pants, sinking my fingers in between cloth and skin.

While I explored the expanse of skin exposed to me, Tom's adventure stayed quite simple. His hands grazed my sides, moving up and down a couple times before settling on the edging of my bra. He fiddled with the lace trim, thumbs making a few passes over the small butterflies on the fabric, but he made no further move on my breasts until my eyes met his.

Cupping a breast in each hand he looked at me while his hands began to massage them. "I think it was a mistake to leave so many pieces of clothing out for you," he said, lust clouding his words. "While you look ravishing my dear, it only keeps you from experiencing my touch in full. And it is hardly fair that my upper half is completely exposed while your still lays hidden from my eyes. This will have to go."

"I only wore what you chose for me. But if it is causing that much trouble," I said, using the grip I had in the waistband of his pants to pull myself up, "by all means, remove it."

He wasted no time in doing just that. He moved in, capturing my lips while his arms wrapped around me to work the hooks on my bra. With his arms now supporting my back I let go of the grip on his pants that was holding me up, moving my hands to work the buckle on his belt. Tom stilled my movements with one of his hands, "Not yet love." He leaned me back down against the mattress, my bra still covering my chest, albeit loosely now that the back was undone. "Patience is a virtue."

I groaned at his use of very inconvenient saying given the situation. His response was a laugh as he pulled his belt from the loops and tossed it aside. "What's a virtue now?"

"I'm only removing what you've already undone. The rest is staying on," he responded. "For now at least. This however has to go. Immediately." Tom took my bra and tossed it over his shoulder, unveiling my breasts for his pleasure.

At first he only looked down at me, a feast for his eyes that were filled with both lust and adoration. Though he had seen me many times before and I was far from shy in front of him at this point, the intensity of his gaze still left me squirming. The result was a small grind of my pelvis into his, causing him to hiss in excitement. His hands that had been resting at my sides gripped into my flesh. "Oh you bad girl," he groaned. "What did I tell you about patience?"

"How can I be patient when you look at me like that? Or when I can feel you like this?" I asked, rotating my hips off of the bed and into his straining arousal for emphasis.

"And how else am I supposed to look with beauty such as this beneath me?" He brought his hand up to the side of my face and traced his fingers down my cheek, across my neck and between the valley of my breasts, ending in a swirling pattern on my stomach. "How else should my body react when I can touch you like this?" Both of his hands moved up my sides and cupped my breasts in a fiercely sensual grip.

"Tom!" I breathed out. As he massaged my chest I moved my hands up the contracting muscles of his arms. Grabbing onto his shoulders I pulled him down, bringing his lips crashing onto mine. Tom maneuvered his body so that he was positioned between my legs, which lifted automatically to keep him hold in place. I manipulated his mouth with my own as his digits manipulated the peaks of my breasts. He took each nipple in between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling and pinching until they were sensitive, hard nubs.

A gasp escaped me as Tom tore away, his attention now focused on leaving a hot, wet trail down my neck as he sought out his next oral target. Once he was eye level with my breasts he relinquished them from his hands. Sucking his right thumb into his mouth to wet it, he then brought it back to my nipple, alternating between circles and flicks. His tongue snaked out of his mouth to give there other nipple similar treatment straight from the source.

"Oh," I breathed out, arching up at him. Tom took that as invitation and sucked my flesh into his mouth. Once inside his teeth came into play, tugging and scrapping delightful tingles through my system. I was turned into a writhing mess, moaning in desperation as I clung to his shoulders, nails indenting his skin.

My hips shot off the bed in search of satisfaction leading Tom to relinquish the grip he had to bring both hands to pin my hips down. "Really darling," he said, a curious combination of mirth and lust in his voice. He left my breast with a final kiss, then moved to hover over the other. "Can you not keep control of yourself for even a minute?"

"Not while you are driving me wild," I replied. Testing the force on my hips, I found it was not enough to truly hold me in place, merely enough to inform me that I should not move. "Why can't I try and give as good as I am getting?"

"Because at the moment I'm trying my hardest to worship you." Interspersed with his words he left kisses, bites and tugs of skin on my up until now only manually stimulated breast. "And you make it exceedingly difficult when you distract me like that."

"For someone who is distracted you are doing marvelous job."

"Well then you should let me continue." The words were whispered just above my lips as he descended upon them. Tom's thumbs rubbed circles into my hips that he was continuing to hold firm. The dress that I still wore was pooled around my waist, falling just below the apex of my thighs, yet the heat of his touch managed to seep through. Taking his right hand away from my hip he moved it downwards, causing me to shiver in anticipation of it's destination. Fingers slid under the hem of my dress and my breath caught when they twitched and then stopped in surprise.

My legs loosened around his waist as Tom sat back on his legs. Flipping the skirt of my dress up, he grinned seductively at his findings. "Looks like you forgot something while dressing. What happened to the panties I put out for you?"

"I opted not to wear them. I hope you don't mind."

"Mmm. I can't decide wether your disobedience should be punished," he said, rubbing the outside of my thighs, "or your brilliance rewarded." Those same fingers that had come to a halt before were now waiting at my entrance once more. "What do you think?"

I was desperate now, having come so close twice now to having him inside me, at least in some way. "You can do whatever you want Thomas, as long as you stop teasing me!"

Tom leaned back over my body, supporting himself on his left arm as his right hand began movements up and down my mound before cupping it forcefully. "You may regret saying that later," he breathed into my ear.

"I doubt it," I replied. He cut of any further retort by claiming my lips in a searing kiss.

Tom massaged me with his palm until my juices began to coat his hand. "So wet for me. I bet you're dying to have me inside you." One lone finger slid inside, swirling around on entry before leaving just as soon. My entire body seemed to scream in displeasure and I moved downwards trying recapture his touch. "Do you want it back darling?" Panting my frustration I nodded vigorously. "What was that?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," he said, once again skimming my slit with the tip of his finger. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Yes!" I replied louder this time, hoping he would just give in. "Please Tom, yes."

"Much better. And since you asked so nicely..." he trailed off, leaving his plan unspoken. The finger tip that had been pacing up and down was joined by a second before both delved into my folds. They began a slow rhythm of advancing and withdrawing, inching me closer to and keeping me so far away from release. "More?"

"More yes. Please. Fuck."

"Such a dirty word from such a pretty mouth." He chuckled, dragging his lips across mine in a seal of approval. "I wonder if I can get you to say it again." Tom hooked his fingers inside in search of my G-spot, finding it at the same moment he pressed the pad if his thumb against my clit. The movements alternated in each location, stroking one while massaging the other in circles before switching suddenly.

I could feel myself getting closer to the peak and just before I was about to reach it Tom pulled his hand away and I was left hanging on the edge. "No! Tom don't, so close."

"I believe that's the point darling," he said, kissing my cheek. "You did say I could do whatever I wanted. I've decided on a mixture of reward and punishment." His lips pecked a trail down my neck and across my skin, ending at the tip of my shoulder. "I told you that you would regret it."

"Thomas," I began only to be silenced by the press of his finger to my mouth. The same finger that had been inside me and was now coated with remnants from it's journey.

"Shh, I'm not done yet." I parted my lips, allowing my tongue to snake out and lick clean my lips and a small portion of his finger. My eyes met his in challenge as I tasted myself and I could see his desire fueled by my actions. Two could play at this game of reward and punishment. "Do you taste as good as I remember?"

"Better," I replied, bringing the top of his finger into my mouth. He pulled it out just as quickly as it had entered, sending both it and his middle finger into his own mouth instead.

Once he had sucked those fingers free of any trace of my taste he slid them out with a wet smack before moving on to lick clean his palm, ending with a brush of his thumb across his lips. His tongue slid out along his lips with a moaned of delight. "I do believe you are right. I think I need to taste more though. Just to be sure."

Instead of sliding his fingers inside once again or moving down down between my legs with his mouth, Tom placed his lips back on my shoulder. Nibbling across my collarbone he stopped at my other shoulder, placing a kiss before moving to the hollow of my throat. From there he began his slow decent south, leaving tingling skin in the wake of feather-light, open mouth kisses.

Once he made it to my stomach Tom tugged at my bunched up dress, silently requesting for me to raise my hips. I complied and slid my legs up as well so that he could remove the dress entirely and fling it aside, all with out ever raising his lips from my body. Now with me completely naked before him his path veered sideways to my right hip, then down the inside of my thigh. He bite gently at random selections of sensitive flesh, sucking the sting away once it was free of his teeth. "I thought you were going for another taste?" I asked, urging him to do just that with a buck of my hips.

"I am tasting you," Tom replied, nuzzling and inhaling the scent if my skin as he raised my leg, moving his lips across the surface. "Every inch of you. Just as I promised." He suckled my ankle for a moment before lowering it back down to the mattress. His attention then moved to my other leg, following his previous movement in reverse order to the top. "Every inch if you burned into my memory. Every freckle." He placed a kiss on a stray freckle just below my knee. "Every movement." I squirmed as his teeth made an appearance on my inner thigh again. Then he sucked on the bitten spot to cement his mark, causing me to moan loudly. "Every sound. Every scent." His face now rested at my entrance as he inhaled sharply. "Every taste." With that last word he brought his hands to my hips, pulling me forward to his mouth and sliding his tongue along my folds.

"Fuck Tom!" My hands flew to his hair, fingers weaving into the short locks.

"There's that word again." He grinned wolfishly from between my thighs. He slid his tongue back and forth a few more times, humming as I panted my approval. "I wonder how loud you would scream it if I..." He let his sentence hang in the air, pausing for a heart beat before plunging his tongue inside.

"SWEET FUCKING JESUS!" I screamed. Tom's response was to repeat the action three more times. On his final withdrawal he flattened his tongue, licking his way to my clit. He lapped at the sensitive nub, sending a shockwave radiating through my body. Once he began swirling the tip of his tongue around it my hand involuntarily grasped his hair tighter, tugging roughly and causing him to grunt. Not wanting him to stop what he was doing I forced my hands up to the pillow and held onto that instead. Almost as soon as my hands left his head Tom pulled away.

"Oh fuck! Why?!" I called out. I couldn't have hurt him that much with a little pull of his hair.

"Punishment darling," he answered. Tom slid off the side of the bed and undid his pants. "Regretting anything yet?"

Tom pushed his pants down and once they hit the floor I was on my knees on the side of the bed. Grasping his now free length in my right hand I rolled my thumb over the tip, spreading his pre-cum over it. My left hand went up around his neck, pulling him in so that there was barely a breath of space between us. "Are you?" With out giving him a chance to respond I pressed my lips to his and began exploring hungrily.

Tom's hands came around to grip my ass, responding eagerly to my advances. I ran my hand down to the base of his shaft before slowly bringing it back up, keeping my touch light. He shuddered, gripping me closer and breaking the kiss. "More."

"Now why does that sound so familiar?" I asked, grinning as I moved to his neck. I nipped and sucked, careful not to leave marks were they would be too visible. My grip became firmer as I stroked him, holding him to the crease between my legs. Tom started to thrust into my hand, his own hands moving to try and pull my legs apart. "Patience darling."

I continued to stroke him, moving my legs apart but not allowing him I between them. Instead I crawled backwards, making my way down Tom's chest with my lips. Once I reached his hardened length I licked from base to tip, swirling my tongue around the head before blowing gently. Just as I was about to take him into my mouth Tom pulled me up to meet his gaze. "Enough."

"He can give it but he can't take it?" I teased.

"That's right, I can give it," he replied, voice rough with desire. He ran his hands along my sides before leaning me down on the bed. Settling between my legs he took himself in hand and lined us up, putting just his tip inside me. "Can you take it?"

"I can take whatever you have to give." With that he pushed himself fully inside and the room was filled with our groans of satisfaction. "Finally." Tom grinned down at me, cradling my head in his hands and leaning down to seal our lips, connecting us in every way.

The pace began slow, Tom rocking his hips into mine while I ran my hands along his back. His thrusts increased in urgency when I started meeting them with my own. Suddenly he held onto my sides, rolling until our positions were reversed. Now laying on his back he broke our kiss, grasping my hips and encouraging me to move against him. Knowing what he wanted from this knew angle I rose up, allowing him the view he was looking for.

I watched him as he looked down to were our bodies were joined, watching us move together. His grip on my hips became firmer and his thrusts upwards sharper, hitting me in all the right spots. Sensing that he was being watched Tom looked up to find me smirking at him.

"Close?" He asked, his voice strangled as he was no doubt close to his own release.

"Almost." With how close he had already brought me before I was surprised I had not peaked by now.

Tom held firm to one hip while moving his other hand between use. Finding my clit easily he began to rub and tease. We moved together with more intent, breathing heavy and mixed with moans and pleas.

I bit my lip when the heated pleasure began to build and flow through me. As my inner walls clamped around him Tom pulled me down into a searing kiss. Joined once again in all ways I soared over the edge, followed shortly by Tom spilling inside me.

Tom held me to him as we caught our breath, my head resting on his chest, listening to his heart as it slowed it's rapid beating. "Now that is a proper send off," he said, lifting his head to kiss the top of mine.

Lifting my arm I reached up to place my fingers over his mouth. "Shh, no talk of proper send offs. I'm not quite done with you yet."

* * *

*Tom's Hotel Room*

With a rather large yawn I walked into my hotel room. I didn't spare the room much of a thought, simply walking to the bed and tossing my luggage aside as I flopped on top. She was certainly right about not being done with me, we stayed up most of the night saying our goodbyes with out ever actually saying the words. It was a wonder I was even able to stay awake long enough to make my flight before dozing off on the plane. Luckily I didn't have any pressing engagements for the first day, so I could spend it catching up on sleep.

Retrieving my suitcase from the floor is set it on the bed, opening it up in search of sleep pants. What I found inside was something much different. Holding the item in my hand I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed my girlfriend.

"Miss me already babe?" She answered from the other end.

"From the moment I left you. But that's not why I'm calling. I seem to have stumbled across a certain article of clothing you were missing last night."

"Did you now? How did that happen?"

"How indeed." I grinned. "And how how exactly were you planning on getting them back?"

"I suppose you're just going to have to hang on to them. A little something to remember me by." There was a slight pause before she continued. "At least until I come retrieve them."

"When would that be? You hadn't planned on visiting me this time because of work. Remember?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. Talk like this had almost ruined last night for us. I didn't want to start that again being so far away. "Shit. I'm sorry darling, I shouldn't have said that."

"Relax Tom, it's fine. In fact I actually need to talk to you about that any way."

"Really?" She had never been one to initiate this topic before. What could have changed her mind?

"Yes. How serious were you about wanting me to travel with you? For a bit at least?" She added the last part some what hastily.

"What happened?" I say down on the bed, bracing myself. Of course I was excited about her coming with me, but why she was doing so was still in question.

"I went to work today to find that once again I was the only one in on time and practically the only one who was going to be there at all. When I spoke to my supervisor she told me there was nothing she could do about the lack of staff at the moment. She went on to tell me how I needed to just deal with it because I had a job to do, help or no help. I couldn't take it anymore after that and I kind of snapped and I quit," she said, voice laced with the frustration she felt for the entire situation with her job. She took a deep breath, calming herself so as not to take her anger out on Tom. "So, that offer to come with you, still open?"

"Yes, of course. Absolutely." I tried to keeping the excitement out of voice. What kind of boyfriend is happy that his girlfriend lost her job? No matter how much of a shit job it was for her.

"You can be a little more enthusiastic you know," she told me almost laughingly. "I know how much you wanted this."

"Well yes, but you just lost your job. Am I really supposed to enjoy that? You didn't exactly want this."

"First I didn't loose it, I quit. Big difference," she corrected me. "And yes, you can enjoy this because it's something you wanted. And now that it's happened I'm honestly glad. Sure I didn't want it to go like this because I want to work, but working at a place that's slowly sucking the life out of me isn't going to help me in the end. You were right about that. So while I'm working on what can make me happy I figured I could come make both of us happy."

"You couldn't have figure all this out a few days ago?" I half joked. "Would have made coming here a lot easier. Plus I could have been there for you with this whole suddenly quitting your job thing."

"Oh you know me, never the easy way. Besides if I had quit beforehand we wouldn't have had so much fun last night."

"Yes we would have. It just would have been comfort/celebration sex instead," I countered.

"Comfort/ celebration sex? I'm not sure comfort and celebration go together."

"They do when I'm comforting you over quitting your job and celebrating the fact that you're free to move on to better things."

"Comfort/celebration sex," she repeated with a longing sigh. "Well then I guess we'll just have to try that out when I get there in a couple days. I just need to set things up. Book a flight. Pack."

The last word was a groan. She hated packing no matter where she was going or what it was for. "Look at it this way, you have one less pair of panties to pack."

"I do don't I?" I had a feeling we both had the same smirk on our faces. "Tom?"

"Yes darling?" I answered.

"Keep those panties safe. They're my favorite pair."


End file.
